Kames
Having never come to planet Earth, no terrestrial mythology is known for this goa'uld. On the planet Hoandan is known as the God of Enigma and Intelligence, revered by the primitive population, also particularly feared by its particularly volatile character. It is particularly easy to contradict it inadvertently, causing rather serious repercussions on the population. History Born of the queen goa'uld Satis, the goa'uld Kames lived his childhood always at the risk of being killed because for him no incubator was foreseen in the priestly caste that served the High System Lord. Despite this particularly dangerous childhood, Kames managed to survive by treating on several occasions the serious injuries of his jaffà incubator until he reached full maturity. Only then did he decide to take the initiative, leaping into a prisoner on the planet Hoandan, a man in his fifties, a skilled royal architect at that time engaged in building the planet's stone pyramid recently conquered by Khnum to the forces of Ra. Precisely this particularly risky act, attracted the attention of Khnum himself, who instead of punishing Kames, decided to learn more about the audacity of the symbiont. Although he had not initially received government posts, but simply as a goa'uld butler sent to conquer and pacify Hoandan, Kames remained true to his role as a waiter, butler and guardian of secrets for a few years, gathering information and allies. Soon Kames tricked into attracting the goa'uld who controlled in a trap and executed him by bringing his head to the same Khnum, citing false proof of treason and sedition. While aware of the falsity of the evidence, Khnum agreed to Kames's request to be able to govern the planet Hoandan. In the years leading up to the fall of Ra, the goa'uld strangely improved the social situation of the planet's population, becoming one of the most prominent nomarch's, but also generating a negative feeling towards it from other envious underlords. Stargate Renaissance The rebellion of the servants ]] For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Tanis, Khet and Pelusium planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Tanis, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. Personality Like all his brothers, Kames is also a cruel sociopathic goa'uld, particularly dangerous because of his strong paranoia, which led him to implement disproportionate decisions for minimal problems. Being one of the military strategists, he has collaborated in numerous conflicts supported by the same System Lord Khnum, but not always with a favorable outcome. Strong with the weak, extremely slimy and weak with the strong, he submits without problems in the presence of Khnum, but does not believe anyone else worthy of his trust and respect within the circle of Nomarch's. As God of the Enlightenment, Kames used goa'uld technolgies to learn more about and study human psychology and Jaffa, in order to avoid rebellion. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Khnum Underlords